


runnin' out of breath but i got stamina

by wonwoozi



Series: i should probably go [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: ? sort of, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Drabble, Fluff, Human/Nymph!Bambam, M/M, human!youngjae, theoretical infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8138236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonwoozi/pseuds/wonwoozi
Summary: “How’s the boyfriend?” Youngjae inquires as he mans the coffee machine, busy whipping up Bambam’s drink as the younger boy just watches from the counter.“Yugyeom’s good.” Bambam nods in response but Youngjae doesn’t miss the way he drags his eyes up and down his figure as the coffee fills the cup.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hhhh ok so i'm not rly sure where i'm headed with this au??? but i've been using it to procrastinate at the moment so i feel like the updates will vary in frequency! also i wasnt sure whether to stick with my usual markson/yugbam combo bc i sort of felt like i should explore other pairings?? but ppl seem very much in favour of markson and yugbam so i worked with it :'-) thanks to everybody who's left positive feedback so far!! ilu all <3

It’s winter still and the days seem to be passing by slowly, or at least that’s how it feels to Youngjae. He knows Jaebum’s birthday is looming and he's usually the type to buy presents months in advance, but he’s still stuck on what to get him. Jaebum’s been pretty miserable and unresponsive for the past few months, shrugging at any attempts to get an answer out of him, any questions about what he wants.

Youngjae knows it’s because of Jinyoung, because of the breakup. He still can’t quite believe it’s real. Jinyoung and Jaebum had seemed so perfectly suited to each other, so deeply in love it almost felt like you were poaching on something intimate just by being around them.

Jaebum won’t talk about why they broke up, and Youngjae’s hardly seen Jinyoung since either, not in the right kind of environment to ask anyway. Mark doesn’t seem to be willing to give up any semblance of an explanation so he’s at a bit of a loss. Instead of focusing on it, though, he throws himself into work at the coffee shop. The job doesn’t pay much but the extra shifts have given him a little bit of spending money, and he appreciates that.

 

It’s a teeth-chatteringly cold morning when Bambam strolls into the shop, calling Youngjae’s name loudly and waking his friend up a little in the process. The windows fog up a little at the sudden rush of cool air against warm that the open door lets in, and Bambam smiles upon seeing Youngjae’s pinkened nose and puffy cheeks watching him dazedly.

“And what will you be having, Bambam?” Youngjae asks monotonously as he grabs a paper cup from the stack and readies a pen, desperately suppressing a yawn. Bambam lets his eyes wonder the menu board and then decides on the same drink he gets every single time.

“Small mocha with extra cream.” He smiles warmly and Youngjae rolls his eyes, though he can’t keep the fondness at bay as he ticks the boxes on the back of the cup. Bambam has a way of squeezing smiles out of him.

“How’s the boyfriend?” Youngjae inquires as he mans the coffee machine, busy whipping up Bambam’s drink as the younger boy just watches from the counter.

“Yugyeom’s good.” Bambam nods in response but Youngjae doesn’t miss the way he drags his eyes up and down his figure as the coffee fills the cup.

He knows he shouldn’t entertain this, whatever it is that’s going on between him and Bambam, especially with how wrong it feels whenever Yugyeom shows up. But sometimes it’s hard; he’s a human up against someone who’s half nymph, the temptation’s gotta be there, right?

Well he hasn’t given in yet and he gives himself major props for that. There had been times where all it would have taken was a simple nudge, a leap of faith, a drunk Bambam plastered to him and leaning in for something more. In that instance, he’d brushed Bambam off and sat him down with a bowl in case he was sick into it, and Yugyeom had thanked him profusely for taking such good care of his boyfriend. The guilt was also there, of course, and it made him wonder what he found so appealing about the idea of giving in.

Even in high school, Bambam had been an enormous flirt, and Yugyeom had been surprisingly patient with him when they started going out. It was obvious that Bambam saw Yugyeom through love-heart eyes, he still does, but Bambam is not the kind of person to think the affection from one person is enough. He needs to be adored, needs to be showered in loving compliments and bowed down to by dozens, and sometimes Yugyeom just isn’t enough. He’s pretty sure Yugyeom knows that too, in his heart of hearts.

Maybe that’s why he hasn’t given in yet: Yugyeom doesn’t deserve the double ended betrayal and what would Youngjae even gain? A single moment with Bambam, shattering his friendship with both of them, ruining their relationship in the process, and for what?

That’s why he holds on, doesn’t give into the temptations, even when Bambam is really trying. He knows that Bambam loves Yugyeom and would ultimately pick him over anyone in a heartbeat. He knows that his place between the two of them is as a friend and so that’s the way he’s going to keep it. Besides, a human falling for a nymph? How cliché is that?

 

“Hey, hyung?” Bambam calls out, chin resting on his folded arms as Youngjae presses the lid to the top of the drink, careful not to spill any.

“Hm?” He hums, his small, pink tongue poking out in concentration.

“Me and Jackson are throwing a celebratory get together at my house next Friday, you’re invited of course. Wanna come?” He grins deviously and it’s enough to tell Youngjae that this so-called ‘get together’ is probably going to be more of a full blown party.

“What’s the occasion?” Youngjae asks as he places the hot beverage in front of Bambam’s face and wracks up the price on the cash register.

“It’s the last day of Jaebum’s new exhibition that just opened up. We thought it’d be nice to surprise him with a little bash to show him how much we appreciate his fine artwork.”

Youngjae rolls his eyes and chuckles.

“Ah yes, because you and Jackson care  _so_  much about his artwork.”

“Hey, cut the snide remarks!" Bambam whines and Youngjae giggles in triumph. "Seriously though, are you gonna show?”

Bambam looks hopeful and Youngjae can’t find it in himself to turn down that smile.

“Sure. Just text me the details. And that’ll be 4,420 won, by the way.”

Bambam beams, hands him the cash and takes the drink with a wink.

“See you there, loverboy. You’d better not be late.” He remarks as he makes his way to the exit. Youngjae grabs a mug and dishcloth to busy himself with cleaning.

“And don’t forget, wear something nice!” He hears Bambam yell from the other side of the shop as he finally pushes the door open and leaves. Youngjae blushes to himself, smiling softly.

It’s the small victories.

**Author's Note:**

> omg i'm so tired but thank u for reading!!!!!!! hmu on twitter @trash4jjp
> 
> <3


End file.
